Midway Incorporated
}} ) | area_served = Union of Midway, United States of JBR, Soviet Union Kingdom, Pacific Empire | key_people = Joseph Litvinov | industry = Multi-industry | products = Books, Magazines, Video Games, Clothing & Accessories, Furniture, Food Products | production = Varies | services = | revenue = $35 million ( }} ) | operating_income = $25 million ( }} ) | net_income = $10 million ( }} ) | aum = | assets = $20 million }} ) | equity = $5 million ( }} ) | owner = Joseph Litvinov | num_employees = approx. 2,300 ( }} ) | parent = | divisions = Midway Publications, Midway Food Co, Midway Entertainment Studios (MES), Midway Magazine | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Midway Incorporated (also referred to as Midway Inc.), is Midwayan corporation based in Aldebaran. Midway Incorporated is the largest company within the Union of Midway, and serves nearly all the territories and provinces in the Union of Midway. The company has recently become multinational, and now serves some areas of the United States of JBR and the Soviet Union Kingdom as well. It was founded by Joseph Litvinov, who had a lifelong dream to be in charge of a large company. Joseph Litvinov was a millionare, and was able to hire many employees and buy many buildings in a short period of time. He hired people to help organizing the company, as he couldn't do everything himself. This is the reason why the company started off with many locations, along with being very well organized. History The company was founded on January 10th, 2011 by Joseph Litvinov. It was the embodiment of a rich man's life-long dream. The company started off as a furniture company, but was very successful within the Union of Midway and was quickly able to expand its range of products. This put the company in a budget deficit, but the budget deficit was solved by March 1st, 2011. The company is doing very well, and recently expanded into the United States of JBR after making a cooperation agreement with Vuong's International Corporation. It has also expanded into the Soviet Union Kingdom. Midway Incorporated Midway Incorporated is the main branch of the company, this part of the company mainly produces furniture, but has established multiple divisions in order to expand it's range of products. Today this branch produces furniture and clothing and accessories. Notable Products Video Games Ikusa Ikusa (戦さ) is a game made by Midway Entertainment Studios, a division of Midway Incorporated. It was released on March 20th, 2011, and gained widespread popularity in the Union of Midway. The name of the game, Ikusa, is the Japanese word for War. The game is offered in 2 languages, English and Japanese. The game is based in the PB-NpO War, and the player can play through up to 3 different campaigns. In the first campaign, the player plays as a Midwayan soldier fighting CSN in the CSN-LoSS Front. In the second campaign the player plays as a JBRican soldier fighting Doom House in the Doom House-NPO War. In the last campaign the player plays as the soldier of a fictional nation that is a member of NpO, fighting Pandora's Box in the PB-NpO War. A sequel to the game has been announced jointly by Vuong's International Corporation and Midway Entertainment Studio's. The two companies have announced that the game will be developed jointly by both companies. The game is planned to take place in the Jihad War of the United States of JBR. Many fan's of the first game have speculated that the game will be named ''Ikusa: the Jihad War March 2011 Meetings Starting March 3rd, 2011 the company has been having multiple meetings regarding what to do with the company starting that day. This is because the Company was doing better than anybody had expected. There were 2 major ideas brought up in this meeting, expanding the range of products and going international. After much deliberation, and a agreement with Vuong's International Corporation, it was decided that the company would become Multi-National. Category:Corporations